It's Still a Good Life So they say
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: A girl from our dimension finds herself in the middle of the episode "It's Still a Good Life" . I do not own the story "it's a good life" or the Twilight Zone episodes "It's a good life" and "it's still a good life" and in regards to chapter 3 i do not own the story or the movie "The children of the corn". Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Welcome to the only town on Earth

It's Still a Good Life… So they say.

ISummary: Marissa mysteriously ends up in Peaksville, OH. She's not sure how she got there but she will wish she never did.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the only town on Earth.

Marissa suddenly woke up under a maple 's odd… she thought to herself she had fallen asleep at home in a bed. She got up and walked towards a sign in the distance. "Welcome to Peaksville?" she asked to no one in particular. She wasn't sure why but that name sounded awfully familiar. Where had she heard it before? But she decided to enter town because she believed that someone would be willing to help her. As she walked she spotted a country store. "Excuse me? I'm sorry to bother you but I seem to be lost." said Marissa as she walked up to the cashier.

"Lost? How could you be lost no one can get lost in Peaksville?" asked the man.

"I've never been to Peaksville before." said the girl.

The man looked at her oddly. "Listen, I don't have time for games, young lady. I'm a very busy man." he said

" Why is it so hard to believe that I'm not from around here?" asked Marissa

"Because there is nowhere else. There hasn't been anywhere else in a very long time." said the man.

"What are you talking about? There are countries and cities… I'm from New York myself." said Marissa

"New York? I haven't heard anyone talk of New York in a long time… but I suggest you stop joking around. You're starting to upset me and no one is allowed to be upset here. Never know when he's around." said the man.

Just then a man in his mid-late 40's walked into the store. The old man indicated his presence to Marissa "Good morning, Mr. Freemont."

"Freemont? Why does that name sound so familiar?" said Marissa as she turned around to look at Anthony.

"Well, most people here know me." he said. "Good morning, Mr. Johnson." said Anthony going over and handing the man a list.

"I'll get this right away. As for you, young lady I suggest you go home. I can't help you." said the old man as he got the things on the list "Here, you are Anthony." said the man handing him the bag.

"Anthony? Anthony Freemont…" Everything started to click together in Marissa's mind… Peaksville… Mr. Johnson saying they had to think happy thoughts… Anthony Freemont… Suddenly words "You're a bad man… you're a very bad man… and you keep thinking bad thoughts about me" popped into her head and she saw a little boy pointing and doing scary eyes at a man. And got scared as she looked at the man in front of her… it was him… it had to be that hair… those eyes…

" I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Johnson. " she said towards the man behind her. "I'll just go home." Marissa said as she left the store. Then she decided to run. She had no idea where she was going because she knew there was nowhere to go to.

Back in the store Anthony looked at Mr. Johnson "Who was that?" Anthony asked Mr. Johnson.

"I don't know. She said she was lost and looking for help." said Mr. Johnson "Also said she wasn't from around here."

"Not from around here?" Anthony asked a little shocked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Just some girl playing a prank I'm sure." said Mr. Johnson

Anthony took the bags and left the store. He couldn't stop thinking about that young woman. He had never seen her before… why? He had to find out but there was no way to catch up to her unless he slowed her down.

Suddenly a cage appeared around Marissa. She would find this unusual if she wasn't in the Twilight Zone at the moment. " Just what I need. A cage." said Marissa a little annoyed.

"Well, maybe it's not what you need but it's what I need." said Anthony as he walked around the cage to face his captive. "Who are you? Why have I never seen you around before?"

"And if I refuse to tell you? Are you going to send me to the cornfield?" asked Marissa

"If I did that I would never know ,would I?" asked Anthony

"Good point." said Marissa. "Ok, the reason you don't know me is because I'm from another dimension where the world is intact and you're a character from a TV show. One of my favorite characters actually… I think I was thrown into the sequel if Peaksville is the only thing around. Which means I'm from the future and I know exactly what's gonna happen in the next few days. And you can't let your temper get the best of you." said Marissa "Now, that I told you will you let me out?"

The cage vanished " I'm assuming you need a place to stay" said Anthony.

"That would be very nice thank you." said Marissa

They start walking in the direction of the Freemont house. As soon as they enter she sees Agnes sitting in an arm chair . "Mother, we have a guest." Anthony said.

"Hello, Mrs. Freemont, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Marissa Carmine. I'm new in town." said Marissa.

"New?" asked Agnes confused

"I'll explain later." Marissa said.

"I'll show you to your room" said Anthony. He took her up the stairs and to a very nice guest room. Marissa couldn't help notice that Anthony had become quite a nice man since he grew up. "Thank you for letting me stay here." said Marissa

"Your Welcome." said Anthony leaving her alone.

Marissa decided to explore the house and passed by Audrey's room. She was sitting alone looking out the window. It was as if she was waiting for something. She turned around when Marissa entered. "O, I'm sorry. I'm Marissa Carmine your new house guest." she said

A huge smile spread across Audrey's face. "It worked!"

"What worked?" asked Marissa "Wait, did you bring me here?"

" Yes." said Audrey as her smile grew wider.


	2. Timmy and Audrey sitting in a tree

Chapter 2: Timmy and Audrey sitting in a tree

"Why did you bring me here?" Marissa asked.

"I was testing my abilities" said Audrey.

"How did you get me here? What were you thinking about?" she asked

"Just for someone I'd never met before from one of those places my grandmother always talks about that were sent away to the cornfield." said Audrey

"I would ask you to send me back but god only knows what that will do. I mean this is the Twilight Zone I could be sent to a number of places. " said Marissa "So, Audrey, what do you do for fun?"

"I read mostly." said Audrey

"Really? Do you read Shakespeare?" asked Marissa

"Sometimes, Daddy reads that to me." said Audrey

" I like Shakespeare myself and Harry Potter but I'm sure you don't have that here." said Marissa

"What's Harry Potter?" asked Audrey

"It's a book series by an author named JK Rowling… it's very popular where I'm from. So, popular I have the first line from it…"Mr. and Mrs. Durseley were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much!" said Marissa bowing.

"Daddy, would disagree with that." said Audrey

"Your father? He's far from normal but that's a good thing. If everyone was the same the world would be pretty boring." said Marissa "So, what else do you do?"

"I play with my best friend Timmy." said Audrey "He's supposed to come over tomorrow."

"I'd be careful when you play with Timmy tomorrow." said Marissa. "Not that there is anything I can really do. You can't change the past."

"What are you talking about?" asked Audrey

"It may just be one of those days." said Marissa

The next day. Timmy and Audrey are sitting up in the tree and Marissa is sitting on the porch watching them. It happened before she could even do anything or yell to stop it. Timmy pulling Audrey out of the tree and Audrey falling down. She ran over just as Agnes was coming outside. Marissa picked up Audrey and hands her to Agnes who tries to calm her down. That's when Anthony came out. Agnes puts her down. The protesting for Timmy's safety began and that's when Anthony saw Timmy's father George. " Anthony, is that necessary. I mean I'd rather him than… but can't you just let this go?" asked Marissa

"I could take it out on someone else who it upsetting me at the moment. " said Marissa

"Go right ahead and incinerate him." said Marissa

That's when the confentation began and Timmy's father was set on fire and wished away to the cornfield. " One day your anger is going to have consequences. " said Marissa who went inside with Audrey. Audrey was very started to get madder and madder and that's when her picture of Anthony and her grandparents cracked. Agnes was in shock but was thrilled. Finally, someone could get rid of Anthony. Of course, you didn't need superpowers to know that she was coming up with big plans for Audrey.


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3: The trip

" Where do people go when you send them away?" asked Audrey to her father later that afternoon.

"To the cornfield, Sweetheart." Said Anthony.

"But what type of place is it?" asked Audrey

"It's a good place where everyone is happy all the time" said Anthony.

"If it's such a good place then why do you only send them there when they're bad." Asked Audrey

"It's so I won't hurt them anymore." Said Anthony.

" You have no idea where or what the cornfield is do you?" Marissa asked "That's the truth isn't it? It's not even really a cornfield. It's nothingness… it's a deep black void of nothing. For all you know it could be where I'm from. Couldn't it?"

"Well, I suppose that's true." Said Anthony

"Could you bring Timmy's dad back? Maybe he'd play with me again." Said Audrey

"Sorry, Honey. But I can't bring things back once they've been wished away." Said Anthony. "Why don't you and Marissa go play outside." He said.

Marissa and Audrey did as they were told and went outside. The second they went out there they bumped into Agnes who was sitting on the porch. "Audrey, how would you like to go with grandma to visit Lana?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Audrey

"Lana? Your next door neighbor?" asked Marissa who was dreading the worst "I wouldn't go see her, Agnes. I don't think you can trust her to keep this a secret. Trust me she'll tell everyone in town and before you know it he'll find out and get rid of everyone. He always finds out." Said Marissa trying her best to warn Agnes.

" How dare you!You don't even know Lana and what do you mean he always finds out? I've been thinking nasty thoughts about my so called son for years and he's yet to discover anything." Said Agnes

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're a jack in the box or on fire or sent to the mythical cornfield or something. You know EXACTLY what your son is capable of. You can't just tell anyone about Audrey. "said Marissa out loud and then whispers "Plus, she's only 6 there is no guarentees and she will see things your way." Said Marissa.

Agnes took her granddaughter by the hand and started walking towards her neighbor's house without another word. When she got there Lana was planting tomatoes in her yard. She smiled when she looked up at them. "Good afternoon, Lana." Said Agnes

"Well, if it isn't my favorite neighbors. So, Agnes I'm thinking of bringing some tomatoes to Anthony. I know how much he loves them. Anyway, what are you all up to today." Lana asked

"Agnes is just making the biggest mistake ever." Said Marissa walking up from behind them.

"Lana, this is Marissa she's visiting from New York." Said Agnes

"No. Not THE New York? But how?" asked Lana

" I'm not sure but there is something I wanted to show you. Speaking of unusual things." Said Agnes she then turned to Audrey and whispers in her ear. "Audrey, see that big rock over there? Could you make it disappear?" And Agnes

Audrey looks at her grandmother who nods and then points her finger at a big boulder a bit down the road does the scary eyes and the boulder suddenly disappears.

"Whoa! That's even scarier in person." Said Marissa

Agnes then politely shoos Marissa and Audrey away. Marissa wanted to stay and stop Agnes and Lana from scheming but the major damage had already been done. So, she took Audrey to the barn. "Hey Audrey… could you wish me away to the cornfield?" asked Marissa. "I just want to see it."

" Are you sure?" asked Audrey.

"I trust that you can get me back. Just don't forget." Said Marissa.

Audrey's eyes suddenly got all crazy and Marissa could feel her body dissolve. When it re formed she was in a cornfield. "This must be it. I guess it really is a corn field. Not very scary though."said Marissa

"You really think so." Said a boy from behind her.

"Who are you?" Marissa asked "Were you sent to this cornfield by Anthony Freemont too?"

"By who? I don't know no Anthony Freemont. I answer to he who walks among the rows." Said the boy "We all do."

Kids around Marissa's age (maybe younger) come out from among the stalks of corn. "He sent you to us so we could make a proper sacrifice" said the boy who she now realized was the leader.

"Holy Shit! He's been sending us to get killed by the children of the corn!... You know I don't think I'd make a good sacrifice. Really I don't." said Marissa who starts to back up and turns and then turns and runs.

The Kids started to follow her yelling and screaming for blood. She had to get away from them. She wasn't sure how but she had to. It was a cornfield right? It was very easy to lose things and he had sent others here in the past. He had sent Timmy's father Goerge there just the day before. Just then she tripped over something and fell down. She heard moaning from underneath her and got up. There was George Turner, Timmy's father.

"O, I'm sorry. George, right?" she asked.

"Yes. " said George sitting up "You're that friend of Anthony's… what are you doing here? "

" I asked Audrey to send me here. I've always wanted to see what this place was like. Ever since I saw Anthony first send something away when he was 6." Said Marissa

"How was that possible?" said George

"Well, I'm from an alternate reality where you are all characters on an episode of a TV show that was also a short story. This particular story is the sequel to the first. It is called It's still a good life. Though, I'm not really in the story." Said Marissa. " And right now I'm wishing I hadn't been sent here now that the children of the corn are trying to kill me. " said Marissa

"I heard them debating what to do about me when I landed here. They ultimately decided I was already dead and left me alone." Said George

"Yea, you were set on fire. Why aren't you dead?" asked Marissa

"Well it was raining when I got here." Said George. "Thank god."

The yelling of the children started getting closer and closer . "The children of the corn are coming. We have to get out of here before they sacrifice us. Come on, George." Marissa said pulling George to his feet . They ran as fast as they could.

As they ran they passed by planes, buildings, and cars. No people though which Marissa thought was unusual. After all, Anthony had gotten rid of most of the world so most of the world should be there. As the children got closer Marissa got an idea. She opened one of the cars and jumped in pulling George after her. "AUDREY! AUDREY!" she screamed as the children of the corn surrounded the car and tried to break into it. "AUDREY! AUDREY!"

Marissa felt her body dissolve again and suddenly she was back in the barn in Peaksville. "Audrey, let's go back in the house and get ready for bowling night." Said Marissa who was so happy to be back in the familiar safe town of Peaksville, OH.


	4. Bowling Night

Chapter 4: Bowling night

That night everyone in town seemed to be at the bowling alley. Marissa had a feeling that it wasn't because they wanted to be there because no one was bowling except for Anthony was was a naturally bowling a perfect game. "That's a 600. I think you're bowling another perfect game." Said Agnes.

"I've bowled a hundred perfect games. Wish someone would try to beat me for once." He stopped talking and looked over as the crowd was staring at Audrey.

"But, honey, you are such a good player no one could possibly beat you." Said Agnes.

"How will we know that if no one plays me. John, you're up." Said Anthony handing a man a bowling ball.

"Maybe you should play with someone else, Anthony. I'm really not very good." Said John

"I want to play with you. Now, bowl. " said Anthony.

The man bowled and hit no pins at all. Anthony picks up the guy's ball and hands it to him again. "This time focus."

The man bowls again and gets another gutter ball.

"You aren't trying!" said Antony getting very upset.

"I am" said John

"Anthony, I'm sure he's trying very hard but he's just a little nervous" said Marissa

"Nervous? Why should he be nervous. It's just a friendly game." Said Anthony

"Because he knows you'll send him away if he doesn't play well and I don't blame him. I've been to the cornfield and the children of the corn are living there and are out for blood. " Marissa blurted out.

"What do you mean you were sent there? If you were wished away you wouldn't be here and you have yet to upset me but you are starting to." Said Anthony

"Daddy, want to play a game of pinball with me?" asked Audrey

"You're a good girl, Audrey." Said Anthony

Then Audrey ran up to her father. "I'm tired. Can we just go home."

"Yes, I'm tired too." Anthony said picking up Audrey and glaring at the others as he left. As he walking towards the door however he noticed Lana and Agnes whispering. Agnes saw Anthony walk out the door carrying Audrey and followed by Marissa. So she said goodbye and left.

A few hours later back at the house. Lana was plastered and talking to her tomatoes so she didn't notice when Anthony walked up followed by Marissa.

"You want to know a secret?" she asked her tomatoes

"I don't like secrets." Said Anthony

"Anthony." Said Lana a little scared "Marissa."

"Lana, if you know what's good for you… you will go inside right now." Said Marissa

"I'll deal with you later… What were you and my mother talking about at the bowling alley, Lana?" he asked stepping towards her

"Were we talking? I don't recall." Said Lana

"Don't lie to me. I don't like when people lie to me." Said Anthony

"Anthony, don't lose your temper." Said Marissa

"Stay out of this." Said Anthony "This is between me and Lana. Now, what were you talking about?" said Anthony getting really menacing.

" "Audrey. She… she… she has your abilities." Said Lana

"What?" asked Anthony

"Anthony, please! Don't do anything rash!" said Marissa"It's true, though. She's the one that sent me to the cornfield." Said Marissa

"So, you're all keeping secrets from me. We'll just see about that." Anthony said then he did the scary eyes at Lana who becomes zombie like "As for you… what should I do to you…"

"No, please don't… I'm sorry." Said Marissa

While they were outside. Agnes and Audrey had been inside looking at a photo album and Audrey had made her grandmother's watch appear. "Well, I just found out that people have been keeping secrets about my daughter. Mother how could you do that… you of all people." Said Anthony

"Daddy, please don't hurt her!" shrieked Audrey

"I'm not gonna hurt her but I don't know if I can ever trust her again." Said Anthony "I've got an idea. Why don't you show me what you can do. Send away this photo album for example." Said Anthony.

So, Audrey sent the photo album away. "I'm calling a meeting at the bowling alley tomorrow afternoon." Said Anthony

"What about?" asked Agnes

"That's my secret. Good night." Said Anthony who then went up to bed.

" I told you not to tell her. Anthony knows now and you're all doomed. Well, maybe not all of you." Said Marissa looking at Audrey. "Being daddy's little girl does have its perks. I should know. " said Marissa


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The meeting

The next day at the bowling alley everyone was curious as to why Anthony called a meeting. He hardly ever called one and only did when someone did something he didn't like so he could make an example of them.

"Good afternoon, everyone. It has come to my attention that there are sneaky people in this town who have been keeping secrets. I don't like secrets and I don't like sneaky people so I need five people…" said Anthony

"Five people? Five people for what?" asked Agnes a little concerned

"To send to the cornfield." Said Anthony

"But we're your friends, Anthony. " said John

"I don't believe you, John. So, you'll be the first. I need four more." Said Anthony

"You can't do this… the children of the corn will kill them all like they tried to kill me. Like they probably killed everyone you've ever sent there." Said Marissa

The crowd got scared when they heard there were murderers in the cornfield. Several people tried to leave but before they could the doors of the bowling shut and locked on their own.

" I'm sick and tired of hearing your warning and complaining. So, you can be number 2." Said Anthony

" No! No, please! I don't want to die! Choose… that guy!" Marissa said pointing to the old man who refused to help her when she first came into town.

"All right. He's number 3." Said Anthony

"What? Wait a minute…" said Marissa

Then he picked the final two. One of them was a little girl. " You can't send a little girl to the cornfield! She's just a little girl… that's like sending Audrey to the cornfield." Said Marissa

"Audrey is a good little girl. She'd never keep any secrets from me." Said Anthony

"But if she did you would send her there wouldn't you?" asked Marissa. "Even if you didn't this is a very bad example that you're setting for your daughter letting your emotions control your actions."

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Anthony annoyed" and I do not let my emotions control my actions."

"A very good one. One I think we'd all like the answer to along with why are you doing this?" asked Agnes

" As I said I don't like sneaky people… sneaky people are bad and people in this town have been very bad. They don't love me… they don't even like me. That's become very clear. Except you and Audrey, mother. You two are the only ones." Said Anthony

"Love you! I cursed the day I ever gave birth to you… you're a monster! You're a bad man, you're a very bad man! And if anyone deserves to be in the cornfield it's you!" screamed Agnes

For once in his life it seemed that Anthony didn't know what to do. If anyone else had said that he'd wish them away instantly but this was his mother. She had always defended him in the past. But his anger towards her was slowly building and he was mad about what she just said. Agnes decided to take this opportunity to strike "Ok, Audrey, go make him disappear… do it! Do it now! While he's thinking about me!" screamed Agnes.

Audrey was nervous and conflicted. Who did she love more her grandmother or her father. Then she realized she loved her father more than anyone. "I can't… I can't hurt, daddy!" yelled Audrey. "But I can hurt you!" she said and made Agnes disappear.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe they had another demon child on their hands. They were all very scared about what this meant for the future of Peaksville. Many wondered if there would even be a Peaksville anymore. Audrey sensed this and could hear the angry thoughts that some people were thinking. So, before anyone could even blink she wished everyone away except herself, Anthony, and for some reason Marissa.

"Audrey, what did you do?" asked Anthony concerned

"I sent them all away. They were thinking horrible things about us. But we don't need them, daddy. We don't need anyone." Said Audrey glaring at Marissa

" I told you. She's imitating you because she thinks wishing things away is ok." Said Marissa

"Shut up." Said Anthony not wanting to think about the mistakes he had been making.

It was several weeks later. Marissa realized that she was never going to leave Peaksville and she had become very fond of Anthony and Audrey and they had become quite fond of her as well. So, Marissa and Anthony tied the knot. At first being the only people on earth wasn't so bad but it started to get very lonely. They were missing people and Marissa was missing her family. She wished she could tell them about her husband and her new stepdaughter. Her dad would flip out because Anthony Freemont was his favorite Twilight Zone character. One day, they were sitting around the piano.

"What's the matter, daddy?" asked Audrey

"Just lonely. I love having you and Marissa it's just…" said Anthony trailing off

"We understand, Anthony. I miss them too." Said Marissa trying to comfort him.

"I know what will cheer you up." Said Audrey who does the freaky eyes.

They suddenly hear noise outside. "That sounds like an airplane… " said Marissa getting up and going outside. There is an airplane that goes by but it sounds lost and Marissa has a feeling she knows why. "God speed, flight 33… hope you get home."

"What's going on?" asked Anthony

"I brought it back." Said Audrey

"You brought what back?" asked Anthony

"Everything… the countries, the cities, the cars, the buildings, the people everything." Said Audrey.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go to New York. We can try and find my family." Said Marissa

"I don't know. I've never been anywhere else." Said Anthony

"It'll be fun." Said Marissa

"Ok." Said Anthony

"And they better be nice to us or we'll wish them away." Said Audrey

"While we're there we can go to the theatre. Potted Potter just came to Broadway. It's very funny. You'll love it." Said Marissa

Marissa, Anthony, and Audrey walked off together.

"CUT" a voice yells. They are on a TV set. "That's a wrap people." Said a director as he walked up to the actors. "Good job today, guys. O, Bill… Ellen. We have to reshoot the beginning. The writers did a re-write to give to make the shock of a dimensional jump more clear." Said the director.

"What? But my performance was flawless and there was nothing wrong with that scene! " yelled Ellen

"Sorry, Ellen." Said the director

"O, you will be." Said Ellen pointing at the man and doing the crazy eyes. The guy disappears.

" You really have to learn to control your temper." said Bill " I wasn't happy about reshooting the beginning either but that's just part of the business."

"I know. I guess, I'm still not used to rejection and having to do stuff over so many times. You never have this problem in theatre." Said Ellen

"You'll go out of it. I just got a video on anger management techniques. You can come over to the house and borrow it. In fact, why don't you come over for dinner. We could use the company. Just don't wish us away to any cornfields." Said Bill

"Deal." Said Ellen

"Come on, Lilly, time to go." Said Bill

"Ok." Said Lilly coming up to taking her father's hand.

The three of them exit the studio together.

Bill, Lilly, and Ellen known to most as Anthony, Audrey, and Marissa… TV stars? A newly formed demon family?... it doesn't really matter all that does is that they are residents of this landmark place we call the Twilight Zone.

THE END


End file.
